Real-time video capture on a mobile device is currently limited to a very specific set of solutions. With existing solutions, users are able to capture live video and store the resultant clip to disk with a minimal number of editing enhancements available. Several third party applications for iOS, Android and Windows Mobile operating systems allow users to capture video and enhancements but the process is exceptionally complex and cumbersome either resulting in a loss of quality and/or a loss of creativity and flexibility due to the limits of the software.